realy? as old as time!
by plzkillmenowforthefairytale
Summary: Raven Queen always wanted a normal life to live with her friends in maine sometimes she needed to live it up. When somthing happens back in ever after but when a new threat apears she's back with her rebels and their friend jared. (better than sounds i hope, i'm also open to suggestions pm/review)(seniorcopycat creator of jared And the maine acadamy is okay with use of their work)
1. introducing Raven

**Hey everyone tis is my first story enjoy, rate and reveiw **

chapter 1- life as rebelion

being a rebel wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Raven Queen was just surviving living in her shell that was until a certain prince charming came into her life


	2. the story book pandmonium

**I'd like to thank seniorcopycat for his help making this a seperate chapter enjoy.**

chapter 2 - the storybook pandamonim 

so, this is real life, not being bound by stupid rules having the world out there not knowing what'll happen next. raven said slamming her locker door and looking out into the packed corridoor of her new school in maine she beckoned to her friends sparrow hood, dutchess swan and dexter charming who had transfered last year to come over to her whilst she put her geometry books in her bag she slung it over her hows your little swan theft relashioship going she said to dutchess in her black andnwhite swirl patterned off the shoulder minnie dress and blackconverse sparrw in his classic eah TOTALLY NOT DATING OH! OH! sparrow sang in an off-key voice with a strum of his wa greeted by murmers and quick glances showing that the readers wern't ready for ths next generation of fairytale legends to roam the halls.


	3. I don't wanna be different

So! i just wanted to be the same apple screamed

i see we must hurry the queen will arive soon she must see the new arival said a honewyed but disturbed voice as the tight feminine shape loomed over her for the 3rd time in 5 minutes.

now come any second any second the same voice said in her silky tone

there wasx a snap and the interagation room filled with light revealing a woman in a skintight black floor length dress and matching cloak with the hood pulled down revealing only a pair of emotionless cherry red lips now we must move now quickly the black figue whisperd and untied her from the black throne like chair and rested her hand on apples right shoulder shei then led pple to a pair of stone doors wich slid open at the interrigator's command.

**see when the next chapter finds it's way to the place they go ho ho!**

** Thanks for your support the next chapter may contain some dexven, fingers crossed.**

**bye for now, GQR**


	4. okay apple's gone help

umm guys dutchess frowned looking into the screen of her new iphone 5c apple's not answering her mirror phone

dutchess when were you and apple friends raven grilled sarcasticly.

yeah i did notice that she stopped trash talking about you on my chapter 9hours ago dexter said holding up his nokia 380 showing apples my chapter profile deserted as you would calll it.  
with that rven had had enough she wipped out her mirror phone (she was the only one to keep it) and dialled a number from memory.

"hey jared, we need a little help apple's gone, she won't answer her mirror phone or comment on mirror blogs"

"kay i'll be there as soon as i can and get the book my enchantments itching"

"so see you at the fountain in ten"

"yeah umm bye then"

the phone buzzed slightly as as faitytale technology does,everyone was silent until raven started apointing jobs "dutchess get the book, dex get sparrow and as many of the merry men as possible this time we mean busness merellda!"

* * *

**hey guys, merellda is raven's archnemesis and since they were children she has sworn to hunt her down merellda has dark brown hair that stopped just above her waist, cold icy brown eyes and a mocking voice which she loved and well mocked.  
**

* * *

"so you got the book?"

"you bet i did"

"guys we need to focus" raven sighed pulling the glowing leather book from dutchess' bag flicking through pages till she found the one she was looking for or at least thought she was looking for.

"raven the correct page is here" he said flicking through pages see this is the sentence i used to bring you here 2 years ago he pointed to a line of text that read;

Hezberek Et Morine Gost Wenthen Verbis Nex Ind Obrium Bis Pendrule Paran Sic Cortis Rex  
raven i can read these runes now i know this is the counte curse it throws _us_ into ever after

"i just found the corect enchantment and it brought the entire school to us last time funnuy right?"

"jared get on with it"

"fine"

"Heffbuvok Eout Maeroune Giast Wnten Verbia Nevx Ipd Obriom Bes Pedrule Paran Civtec Cortis Rem exel!"

and with that the crew dissapeared in a blinding white light.

* * *

**i know you want longer chapters so heres one enjoy **


End file.
